


I Was Enchanted To Meet You

by ManiacalGastropod



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManiacalGastropod/pseuds/ManiacalGastropod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta Leijon, a midblood living in the midst of the Alternian palaces, falls in love with the lowest of lowbloods, only to find out she'll have to do a lot more to get his love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The palaces on Alternia were sacred, as they had belonged to the ancestors of their descendants. It wasn't a surprise that the highest palace went to the highest of bloods; Feferi Peixes. Her fuchsia blood color ascending all others, making her a beauty or treasure to all others. Most wanted to be her, and some even had the courage to ask her to be in their flush quadrant.

Though, to talk about others, we'll have to wait a while before we talk about her. 

In the 5th palace; laid the second to closest to becoming a high blood. A dirty olive green blooded, with cat-like instincts laid in the palace. Her mind went to other things most of the time, mostly to others' quadrants rather than her own. When she did think about hers though; only one fit in her flush quadrant.

Most bloods higher than the others apposed to being with lowbloods, mostly because of their lowing standards in royalty. In an alternate timeline; it probably would've been different. Usually a blood color, even hers, would not stand being with the lowest of lowbloods.

But she didn't care.

She had her eyes on this boy for a while, in the midst of the palaces; she watched over him from above. He barely knew what she looked like, only getting a few glances before she vanished from her window; embarrassed or just scared. 

Her name was Nepeta Leijon. 

And she was in love with Karkat Vantas.

In the few chats they had on trollian, she knew he wasn't fond of her. In fact, it's stood out very broadly. She debated if she could stand a chance as his matesprit, in the end she realized she didn't have a chance.

Even if she did love him, he was fond of a higher blood. A mid blood, or rather another high blood. Her teal blood definitely stood a chance against hers, it being a beauty.

Then again, there were other things other than her blood color.

Her way of being cheerful, her forwardness, everything about her was perfect to him. And she knew of this.

It didn't matter to her, in her dreams she still held hands with him. Of course she liked the higher-blooded girl, but she still didn't like the idea, or better yet fact, of them together.

The high blood definitely did like the lower blood, them filling the quadrant willingly. The mid-blood was devastated at best, yet kept her calm as her moirail helped her through.

It was a matter of time until she tried something a little more extreme.

~

Her crush on the lowblood grew stronger over time, eventually to the point where she obliviously hinted it to him. 

She'd head out of her palace, crawling down the walls and out into the wild to catch and kill animals for him.

She'd usually bring back a few small animals for him, sometimes something big. She'd never get to see it in time, but when she saw nothing was left out once she looked down from her palace; she assumed, and concluded at first, that he was happy about her gift.

She was wrong.

The one time she did see him get her gift, the rather large prey she had killed, she saw him gag in disgust and kick it to the side.

Olive tinted tears filled her eyes as she cried softly into her lusus, it continuing to nuzzled at her cheek.

"Nepeta, sometimes purreople aren't going to accept the things you give them. But that's okay! You can find othfur ways to show your love fur them." Her lusus said, very hinted in care.

Nepeta did find other ways to show her love though, pestering him. She would very nicely talk to him on her tablet, though the outcome, as stated before, was not nice.

It would only take a while before things started to go her way.


	2. I'll Admit It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aradia and Sollux, and continuing on with Karkat and Nepeta

In the second palace off the ground, there sat the second lowest lowblood. She had a burgundy blood color, yet even at her rate she still escalated towards every young trolls' hearts. She had a face similar to the highest blood, and a body as well. It wasn't hard to tell that two had been in love with her.

She was different from the rest anyway, and barely had time for them. Her time was occupied by her study in archeology, a rather rare thing for a troll to be interested in. In fact it got to the point where she was barely on trollian to talk to her friends, rather spending her time out in the wilderness.

Even if she didn't spend her time with others, she did always invite the boy she had feelings for to travel around with her.

At the time their love escalated rather quickly, leaving all the others to wonder how she did it.

Including the beauty of high bloods.

Her name was Aradia Megido. She found her life joyful when she spent it with Sollux Captor.

Of course, he would've rather spent time tinkering with his electronics and taking care of his lusus, he couldn't deny her others most of the time.

He couldn't bare to hurt her feelings, so rather than telling her the actually truth he'd lie. 

Then again, it didn't really bother their relationship at all. They had a matespritship to dream for, even by the high bloods.

The yellow blood on the fourth palace of course knew of this, making it even better for him to show it off. At times that would be all he would actually think about, rather than thinking of Aradia's actual feelings.

Aradia would sense a rather strange presence from this, the spirits around her would tell her this causing her to worry.

One day of course, something happened.

As she was out adventuring, she saw Sollux in the sky making very subtle movements. Small twitches, but the most noticeable thing out of it was the blue and red static emanating from the his red and blue eyes.

She didn't know this at first, and she was happy to see him. She ran towards him, or rather below him and stared in awe. 

His eyes sparked sending it everywhere, her eyes widened.

Then it went blank.

~

It was a matter of time before Karkat had finally saw Nepeta face to face.

She decided to go out for a hunt, a quick one, maybe even bringing back something for Karkat. As she was coming back, a rather large prey strapped on her back, she saw him.

He saw her.

At that point he had realized who had been leaving her the animals, causing him to groan in frustration and facepalm.

She immediately ran away, running up the steps to her own palace. She didn't even know that he was blushing before she did so.

She turned a bright shade of green, small tears forming in her eyes. She immediately wiped them away as she sighed, putting down the prey she had killed upon entering her palace. She crawled over to her lusus, who had been sleeping. She snuggled into her, wondering if Karkat had thought much of her.

She did know he wasn't happy about her gifts, at least now she knew, and she couldn't bare to show herself around him in fear of him calling her out on it.

She did though want to see him, very badly in fact. 

~

"D--> Who exactly is this lowblood you feel red feelings for?"

The indigo colored text showed on her tablet, leaving Nepeta to wonder if she should really tell him. Of course, Equius, was her moirail, he was never fond of lowbloods. In fact he hated the lowest of them, Nepeta's flush crush. For some odd reason, he believed even if he meant no harm, that Karkat would eventually rise up and hurt the high bloods.

Of course he could be grumpy sometimes, well no most of the times, but she knew he would never do that. Only to protect his friends, at most.

She finally decided to respond.

:33 Are you referring to the lowblood?  
:33 You know well.  
D--> That's why I am commanding you to stop this silliness of a flush crush with him.  
:33 Yes.  
:33 We do not speak of this Nepeta and you know this.  
:33 You cannot command me to do that.  
:33 ...Very well.  
D--> Continue this flush crush.  
:33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Yeah I know AraSol isn't entirely correct in this chapter but it's in an alternate timeline so whatever.  
> Also this fanfic will mostly be about KatNep but I'll put the other relationships either in the beginning or it will be hinted in the main storyline.  
> I'll update later this week.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'll try to update it every week (or really whenever I feel like). Don't let the ships alarm you! Some of them aren't entirely canon in this fanfic.  
> I'd love some feedback, though it isn't necessary <3


End file.
